


Eternity Is A Curse (But A Gift Too)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Thomas Vladimir the Tenth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Eternity Is A Curse (But A Gift Too)

Derek sat besides the lone male in the clearing a mile from his family's old home. The boy with snow white hair, milky white skin, & deep grey eyes. As usual Derek met him in the clear, it was an unspoken tradition they had for the last two years. Today the boy wore black & red checkered skinny jeans, a plain black V-neck, & normal gray converse.

"Why?" He asked quietly. Derek looked at him in confusion.

"Why what Thomas?" His name rolled off the elder wolf's like butter on toast. A warmth spread throughout Thomas' body whenever he said his name, never had he felt such a feeling.

"... Why do you come here & sit with me?"  Derek's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, that was the longest thing Thomas had said in the last year.

Derek shrugged, "My pack, Scott & Stiles & them, went to college or moved... I guess I like your company." He admitted, eyes trained on the teen facing away from him. Thomas looked at his hands resting atop his kneecaps, a small smile finding its way onto his thin lips. Derek rested a hand on his middle back as the teen boy shed a tear, expression still holding the same smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

Thomas stood, furiously wiping his eyes, "Nothin', 'm fine. Just- something's in my eye s'all." He lied lamely. The lack of a heart beat in him stopped Derek from proving he was lying, but Derek knew better.

"Stop lying, really, what's wrong?" Derek asked, hand resting on his shoulder. Anchoring him to the earth almost. Thomas looked at Derek, a sad look in his eyes.

"I... I've been alone for so long... Then you show up, & I'm not alone... I never feel alone or truly dead when you're around..." Thomas whispered quietly. Derek mentally sighed, thankful he was okay.

"Good, you scared me for a second." Thomas looked at him skeptically, head tilted to the right in puzzlement. "I care about you. Regardless I'm wolf & you're a vampire, you're pack, my pack. I care about your safety." Derek said. Thomas felt the warmth spread through his entire body the moment he was embraced by Derek, the body heat comforting his cold exterior. Thomas held tight to the wolf, inhaling his natural forest, wet dog smell, & happy to share a closeness with someone.

They pulled apart, "Hey Derek?" Thomas questioned. Derek looked at him.

"Yea?" He replied back.

Thomas blinked, "Yah know, eternity sucks but, it has its perks." He said smiling widely. Derek's insides did a flip at the first full smile of Thomas. He wanted to see that genuine smile more often. _And I will,_ Derek thought determinedly as they walked back to his loft.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
